I Will Die for My Best Friend
by Cynner
Summary: Bonnie's pov about well...Elena and maybe Damon. I don't own anything    Story now done...for real.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight's episode, kinda in a word...PISSED ME OFF! "I will always choose you Elena" -Damon Frick! I really can't catch a break with a this stupid triangle love things! Stefan's gonna go nuts and I hope he finds someone better because it's obvious Damon and Elena will get together in season 3. So are you happy delena fans! You win! Anyway that's my rant and on with my little one shot.

Hope you all like it!

I'm going to die for my best friend

_I can kill him. I'm the only one who can. And yet...I'm put a side. Like I'm nothing. I will die for my best friend because that's my plan. That was plan for the start. I was born to die for my best friend._

_Nobody thinks I can do it. I see the look in their eyes. Stefan looks worried , as do the rest but Damon, no Damon couldn't give a rat's ass about me and that's fine. Feelings mutual. I think._

_It will always be Elena. God save Elena! _

_We are her soldiers and we will halt!, forward! and march!...for her. We will put everything on the line for her. The thank you we will get will be a smile, a hug or in Stefan and Damon's case an, "I love you." _

_It's pathetic really. Them. Brothers. Fighting for a girl. AGAIN ! But not just some other girl, no. For the girl who shares the same freakin face like the girl they fought over a century ago. Sad it's what it is. _

_Have you got it in you? They all ask me with their eyes. I smile because yeah, I do. _

_Question is, do they? Will Stefan have control when his girlfriend chooses his own brother over him? Will Elena become Katherine? Will Damon let go of his obsession and see that what he's doing is wrong? Will Klaus and the originals ever go away? _

_Probably not. My death won't really mean much to anyone. The only one who may care is death. Death has been in the back of my head since we started planning to kill Klaus. Death in a way is my friend. _

_So yes, I have got it. I will die for my best friend. Because when I die. I'll be free. _

"Bonnie?"

I turn my head and I see Stefan looking at me with a weak smile. He walks over to me and I know he can feel Elena's confused gaze and Damon's glare burning through his back. But, he doesn't mind.

"You alright?" his voice so soft and his gaze so intense. _Are you? _Is all I could think.

I nod my head and try to reassure him again when Damon walks over to us.

"Stefan enough, the witch is fine okay." He smirks and glares at his brother. "She's not dead yet." He quickly adds with a sick smile.

I hear Elena gasp and I turn away from both brothers and walk over to Elena.

"Elena, I'm going to die...for you." I see her eyes water and before she could hug me or utter a word, I walk away.

I can hear her call my name. I can hear Stefan's pleas to come back. But the only voice I want to hear is his. _Damon. _

Why did I fall for him? I don't know and I'll never know, because I'm going to die for my best friend.

_And for him. _

But he'll never know. He'll never know what we could have been. What we could have had. If only he could see past Elena and see me. But he won't and never will. I'm going to die for my best friend.

And when I do, I'll be with my true friend...

Death.

_**When death comes...we will depart this world as equals. **_

Thanks for reading, read and review makes me feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter to this. Guess it not really a one shot. Just a two shot.

Bent

_Never thought that I'd be this...bitter. I really shouldn't. I should be happy my best friend has so many people to love her...**to die** for her._

_I can't help but feel so used. I know it's wrong, believe me I know._

_URGG! Just look at how they both look at her. Can they do something else instead of fighting over her._

_They're brothers...this is all so wrong._

_Why am I here again? Oh, oh right, right. Elena sent Elijah free. Now we know he and Klaus are brothers and that Klaus is not only a vampire but a freakin werewolf too!_

_Great._

_So now I'm standing by the fireplace listening to Elijah talking about Klaus and watching the morons competing to get Elena's attention. I need to get out of here._

_The door is so close...yet so far..._

"Bonnie has to remain hiding until, it's time." Elijah states. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and cross my arms.

_Time for me to die right?_

Elena smiles and walks over to me. "It's going to be okay Bonnie, Elijah said that you will be safe when you do the spell, you won't have to die." she reassures me.

I nod and smile back, while I blink back tears.

_Restrain yourself Bonnie...you will not have a breakdown not here. Not here!_

Elena goes back to talking with the vampires and keeps talking about how no one should die for her.

_But I have to...stupid. You sighed my death certificate...might as well do it..._

Well I don't feel much needed here anymore so I silently leave them talking amongst themselves.

I shouldn't feel bitter and hateful towards her. She's my best friend. I'm going to die for her one way or another and I know Elijah can't protect me. Not like he wants to. Nobody does, except for Jeremy.

But he's her brother...of course he'll pick her. They're family.

I make my way into the front yard, when all of a sudden I feel someone looking at me. I turn around and no one's there. I'm starting to freak myself out again.

I shrug off the feeling until I hear tapping, like tapping on a window.

I face the house and look up, and what do I see. None other than Damon looking at me from his bedroom window of course.

We stare at each other for a good fifteen minutes until I break our staring contest and walk away.

I can hear the tapping start again but I don't turn around. The tapping starts to become more agressive. I don't turn around.

I don't want to know. I don't what to know what he has to say. Just because I feel something for him, doesn't mean I'll submit to him.

I'm not Elena.

And I never will be.

I keep walking until I teleport myself back to the place where my ancestor and fellow witches were burned.

I'll be with them soon. That's the God honest truth.

Sooner or later I'm going to break. I'm still human after all. There so much I can take, but will they ever realize that.

Probably not.

I'm not broken...yet.

I'm just bent.

A/N: Yeah, I don't know how to feel about this but I felt like writing and this is what came out. Okay, maybe I was listening to Matchbox Twenty...maybe. Review if you want, not forcing you too =) but it'd be nice though!


	3. Chapter 3

May become into a story we'll see...Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. You have no idea how much of an impact you guys make. =)

Shh

I sit quietly here on the porch of the old ruin mansion, where the witches were burned. Where Emily was burned.

I stare at my phone. I want to call Elena and tell her that it's over. I can't do this. I wanna live too.

I have a right to live.

I stare at it a little bit longer until it combusted into flames.

_Shit._

I'm letting my anger win. My anger at her.

I drop the remains of my phone and make my way back into town. If Klaus sees me, well then maybe we can end this once and for all.

I walk into the grill and sit down in a booth that's hidden from view. I order a coke and sit back and watch everyone.

They're all so...happy.

_Idiots._

Don't they know they're town is a danger zone?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Stefan sits down across from me. I jump and try to slow down my heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. I smile at him and nod. "Don't worry about, I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled at me and took my hand. He gave me a light squeeze and stared at me.

I look at him and I realize, that he knows I'm scared. And angry. I feel my smile disapear when I feel tears prick my eyes.

I can't believe I'm going to have a meltdown in front of him. He tightens his hold on my hand and tells me it's okay to cry, it _okay _to be afraid.

I nod my head and let the tears run freely from my eyes. I tell him that it's not fair. Why do I have to die? What did _I _do wrong?

"You didn't do anything Bonnie, you won't die." he assures me. "I promise"

He then sits right beside me and hugs me to him. "Elena and I love you so much, we won't let you die"

I cry harder because he's lying. I have the power to save the love of his life, his soul mate. If he has to choose between us, of course he'll choose her. It will always be Elena.

_Caroline was right all along..._

We hug each other for awhile. It feels nice to be held like this. Jeremy doesn't even hold me like this.

He offers to take me back to my hiding place.

_Sorry, prison._

I smile and nod and we walk back silently. He has an arm slung over my shoulder and I have an arm around his waist. I am glad I have a friend like him and I hope, that if he needs me...when Elena chooses Damon, he'll confide in me...like I do him.

He's gonna need someone to lean on. I hope I'll still be here.

He hugs me, kisses my cheek and says goodbye. As he walks into the night, he spares a few glances over his shoulder until he fades away in the shadows.

I stand there a couple a seconds and then I collapse.

I sink to my knees and cry.

I cry until Jeremy gets here with more supplies to keep me down in the basement.

I pretend that I'm fine. For his sake.

For his sake, I need to end things with him. How can I dream of a future with him when I'm going to die?

How can I love him, when I feel my heart being pulled by a blue eyed demon?

_How can I?_

Simple. I can't.

I just won't tell him.

I creep upstairs and leave Jeremy sleeping downstairs. I look outside from one of the old cobweb windows and I just stare.

I just look at the dark sky and pray to anyone who's listening, to keep me strong and to take away this insane notion of being in love with a monster.

_In love with Damon._

It's wrong to love him. He doesn't belong to me. He belongs to Elena.

Not me.

He'll never know. No one will. Because I'm going to die for my best friend.

I'm going to take my secret to the grave.

No one will ever know.

He'll never know.

_Shh._

A/N: thank you to everyone who reviewed my two chapters, hope to hear from you guys for this one. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review and tell me what you think. It makes me very happy!

Inspiration for this chapter: "Shh" By: Imogen Heap. Album: Details. Check her out she's amazing and my favourite singer in the entire world. She inspires me a lot. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Ask and you shall receive ShyButterFlyKisses...Again thank you to everyone who reviewed it's very kind and awesome of you! To those with non account, Quizas and Vie, I love you! I just wanted to thank you!

Strange

_This is getting ridiculous. Look at them, working as a team. Disgusting! Am I the only who remembers that Elijah tried to kill us!_

_Yes they can all go to hell. Especially Elena. She is an idiot. I love her but she is an idiot!_

_How can she trust him? _

_Stefan like the saint he is, apologized! What the hell is wrong with the world? My brother is worse than Elena right now. _

_I fight the urge to throw my glass full of bourbon towards them. I can feel my fangs aching. _

_I need to leave. _

_I slam my glass down and they all look over to me. I give them a dark look and I'm gone. _

_I_ don't know how long I've been staring at the old mansion. But it's probably been awhile. I take a step forward and make my way across the field but I stop when I sense that I'm not alone.

Out of no where appears Stefan.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

I stay back and hide in the shadows when I see Stefan smile. I then see Bonnie approach him and she gives him a faint smile.

I listen closely and watch as Stefan engulfs her into a hug and whispers words of reassurance. I can see she's fighting back tears and it makes me want to hold her.

_What? Hold her? _

I shake my head and I see red when Stefan rubs her back and kisses her forehead. I take a step forward and walk closer, but not as close so that Stefan can hear or feel me walk toward them.

"How's Elena?" I hear Bonnie say. Stefan smiles and nods his head. "She's okay, but she misses you."

Bonnie nods and pulls away from him. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

"Stefan, if I do die, I wan-" Her words are silenced when Stefan gives her a look. "You won't!"

She smirks at him and touches his hand. I feel myself growl and I clench my fists.

"And if I do?" Stefan eyes close and he sighs and shakes his head. "You won't" he whispers so low that I barley couldn't even hear him.

"You really think Elijah is going to save me? Do you really?" Her voice takes on an edge that has me surprised. I have never heard her like this before.

"He promised." Stefan says. Bonnie bows her head and then looks up sharply at Stefan. "Bull!"

Stefan scoffs and walks closer to her. "Which part?"

"All of it!" Bonnie responds while glaring at him. Stefan growls and I can see he's trying to control himself.

_How close are they?_

"Well it's not. Elena and I love you and we will not let you die. Caroline won't even let you die!"

_What kind of love Stefan?_

Bonnie's eyes water at the mention of the blond baby vamp. Stefan smiles and holds her hand.

"She said she would disown you if you died on her."

Bonnie laughs and nods. Stefan joins in but Bonnie's grin disappears and tears fall from her eyes.

"I'm just scared Stefan."

Stefan gives her sober look and hugs her again.

_**STEFAN!**_

"It's going to okay Bonnie, please just trust me. Your my friend Bonnie and I won't let you die."

Bonnie nods and they hold each other for what seems like ages.

_This stops **now**!_

"Well look what we have here hmmm."

Stefan and Bonnie break apart. But they don't step away from one another. Damon glares at Stefan, then looks at Bonnie.

"Damon," Stefan clears his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Damon doesn't look away from Bonnie while answering his brother. "Just wanted to make sure the witch was alright, She's been avoiding me. Haven't you Bonnie?"

Bonnie looks up and glares at Damon. Stefan looks between the two and feels confused.

"She's fine Damon."

Damon looks away from Bonnie and faces Stefan with a dark look that has Stefan taking a step back.

"I wasn't asking you was I, brother?"

Both brothers start to argue and they don't see Bonnie already walking toward the mansion.

Once there she stands and watches bored.

Stefan and Damon are now close to killing each other when Bonnie's voice breaks their little fight fest.

"Stefan I'll see you later, tell Elena I said I'll talk to her later." And with that she enters the mansion.

Damon pushes Stefan away and stalks toward the mansion. He doesn't get to far when Stefan puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her alone Damon."

Damon shoves Stefan again and turns around and yells. "WHY?"

Stefan sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "She wants to be alone. Jeremy is not even with her."

Damon stares quietly at his brother and turns back to look at the mansion.

"Fine."

Damon's gaze lingers on the old mansion. He closes his eyes and he quickly turns away.

"I'll see you back at the house."

Stefan doesn't have time to respond because Damon takes off at an inhuman speed.

Stefan frowns. He looks back and forth between the mansion, where Bonnie is probably now sleepy and back toward the empty space, where Damon stood.

"Strange."

Thanks for reading and remember to review! =)


	5. Chapter 5

This is it guys, sorry. My inspiration has ran dry and I did not cry in this episode. I'm really pissed coz again, another stab at Bonnie from Damon. I'm kinda done with the show, I'll check it out sometimes but other than that, I'm done. RIP Jenna and John.

I don't own anything except my heart and mind.

Chariot

"_He's gone, Elijah betrayed us."_

"_He's dying Bonnie, he got bit by Tyler."_

...

"_Stefan where is Elena!"_

"_Damon's with her."_

...

That's how we found them together. Stefan and I thought the worst when he leaned down. The poison in his veins was making him crazy and we both thought he was going to bite her.

But he didn't.

He kissed her.

She kissed him back.

I heard mine's and Stefan's heart break hesitantly. The people that we loved, were sucking face.

It's over.

I watched as Stefan walked calmly toward them and whisper their names.

I saw the guilt and fright in Elena's eyes. I saw the pain and heartbreak in Damon's.

With Stefan's head bowed he told Damon they found the cure. Damon's eyes widen.

"How?"

"It's me."

They all turn to look at me and I walk slowly to them. "It's my blood."

Elena instantly grabbed my arm. "Bonnie no, please no." she begged. I scoffed and pulled away harshly causing her to almost fall.

"He just needs a bit of it and he'll be fine." _And then you can have him._

I didn't wait for anyone to say anything as I pulled up my sleeve. Stefan didn't waste time either as he handed over the dagger to me.

I heard Elena gasp as I cut my wrist. I didn't even flinch. I stood in front of Damon and raised my arm.

"Drink."

Damon looked at me with sadness.

"Bonnie no, I'm sor-"

"Damon just drink it!"

I would have laughed when they jumped at my out burst but frankly, I'm too tired to give a shit.

Damon nodded and stepped closer to me. He lightly grabbed my arm, looked at me again and drank.

We held each others gaze as he fed from me and I could hear Elena begging for forgiveness. I heard Stefan say that it was okay but that he was leaving.

Damon's eyes were coming back to life and he pulled me closer but I brutally pulled away.

Damon in shock fell and looked up at me. I gave him a small smile and made my way to Stefan.

"It's for the best Elena."

Elena's eyes widen and tears ran down her face. "What do you mean it's for the best, Stefan you can't leave me!"

"He's not the only one leaving."

Elena focused her attention to me and then back to Stefan. "You're leaving, together?"

Damon stalked toward us with a grim look and stood beside Elena. "What?"

I shook my head and looked at Stefan. "He's going alone." I turned back to look at them. "As am I."

Elena shook her head and stared to cry harder. "Why, why are you both leaving?"

This time Stefan spoke.

"Elena, I love you and always will. But I'm tired of sharing and competing with my brother. I know you feel something for him and I don't want to confuse you anymore. I hope you can forgive me and maybe I'll see you again someday but in the mean time, goodbye."

He kissed her forehead and stepped aside when she made a move to grab him. We all turned to look at his figure walking away until he called out without turning around.

"Take care Bonnie, I'm gonna miss you."

I felt my heart break a little more and I know now, it was beyond repair. "I'll miss you too."

Elena started sobbing, watching Stefan speed away. Damon was now facing me and shaking his head.

"You're not leaving either, you can't!" Elena whipped around to look at me and pleaded the same thing.

"What about Jeremy Bonnie, huh?"

I smiled at her. "He knows that this was going to end anyway. We're going to stay friends."

Elena shook her head. "No you can't leave." Damon took a step closer toward me.

"I have to Elena. Klaus is still out there and I'm going to hunt him down." I grinned and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I'm the only one who can."

It finally dawns on me that this is it. I'm actually leaving. Klaus needs to die and I made it my personal mission to kill him and his siblings. This has to end somehow, just like how my love for Damon and Elena will.

"What about Caroline?" She asks me. I smile and step away from her. "She knows."

I take a few steps backwards and look at them. Damon has Elena. Elena has Damon. Damon and Elena.

_It's so wrong._

"I'll keep in touch." I turn and walk away from them. I heard Elena's footsteps and Damon's behind me.

I was prepared for that. Their footsteps ceased. I look over my shoulder and watch as they shout and hit my barrier. It'll go down when I'm gone.

So it's just gonna me, myself and I now. I'm going to kill Klaus and the other originals one way or another. The price, isn't too high. It's just my life. No big deal right?

_Right._

Because in the end, this is my destiny and fate. It was already written down somewhere up above.

_I will die for my best friend. _

"BONNIE!"

"Goodbye Damon."

_Oh Chariot, I'm singing out loud to guide me, give me your strength._

_Give me your strength._

Chariot.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, account users, non account users. You have my thanks and gratitude. Remember to review, because I like to know what you think! =) plus it makes me feel better.


End file.
